Release
by Daisyangel
Summary: Nate/Sophie, the team discusses the unresolved sexual tension between Nate and Sophie and convince them to act on it. Written for a prompt over at rounds of kink.  R/R! Don't own Leverage.


The team was winding down at a local bar after closing a case.

"I'm heading to the bathroom. Sophie, you coming?" Parker announced as she stood.

"Sure," the other woman answered. Standing from her seat next to Nate she smiled as he placed a hand on her arm to steady her until she'd found her footing. Giving him a dazling smile, she followed Parker towards the ladies room. XXXX

"What I don't understand is why they have to go to the bathroom in packs," Hardison wondered.

"It's a girl thing, my ex-wife and her friends did the same thing," Nate commented.

"Yeah, I don't understand it anymore than you two do," Elliot interjected. Nate glanced down the hall watching the door waiting for Sophie to reappear.

"So when are you gonna screw her, Nate?" Hardison demanded.

"Excuse me?" Nate responded choking on the sip of his beer he'd just taken.

"Sophie, when are you gonna screw her," Hardison explained.

"I, uh, don't want to have sex with Sophie. Whatever gave you that idea? Besides even if I did, who says she wants to have sex with me?" Nate argued. Elliot and Hardison rolled their eyes at one another.

"Please, the unresolved sexual tension is so thick between you tw you could cut it with a knife," Elliot scoffed. Nate frowned but had to admit what his friends were saying did have a grain of truth to it.

"Okay, so maybe I do want to screw Sophie, but it still doesn't mean she wants to screw me. If I tried she'l liable to shoot me where I stand then bring me back so she could do it again," Nate answered.

"I doubt it, if I know Parker she and Soph are talking about how much Sophie wants to have sex with you," Hardison said knowingly. Elliot nodded in agreement. Nate sighed and gave up. When the two guys got something in their heads, there was no use trying to stop them.

"Whatever you say," Nate said turning back to his beer and taking another drink.

"We'll just have to wait and see, now won't we?" Elliot teased just as the girls walked back to the table. XXXX

Meanwhile in the bathroom.

"So when are you gonna do the deed with Nate?" Parker asked as the two women washed their hands.

"I beg your pardon?" Sophie asked blushing.

"You heard me, Soph. When are you going to screw Nate?"

"What makes you say I want to screw Nate in the first place?" Sophie wondered.

"Hmm, lets see, the unresolved sexual tension between the two of you is so thick you could cut it with a knife. Look me in the eye and tell me you don't want to have sex with Nathan Ford," Parker challenged.

"I don't want to have sex with Nathan Ford," Sophie said but she wasn't able to look her friend in the eyes.

"You didn't look me in the eyes. Admit it, Soph, you want to have sex with him in the worst way, don't you?"

"Okay, fine, I do, but what makes you think he wants to have sex with me?"

"The way he looks at you, the way he touches you when he thinks no ones looking. The touches look innocent enough but I can see the sexual need smoldering in his eyes," Parker confessed. Sophie gulped, she was getting turned on by the idea of having sex with Nate.

"I think we should get back. They'll wonder where we've gotten off to," she said trying to put the thoughts Parker had just placed in her head out of her mind. Laughing Parker nodded and held open the door allowing Sophie to walk out ahead of her. XXXX

They continued to hang out for a little while longer but eventually, Parker, Elliot, and Hardison left, leaving Nate and Sophie by themselves at the bar. Putting her glass down, Sophie decided it was now or never. Leaning forward so her breasts brushed against Nate's arm, she opened her mouth preparing to whisper something.

"You wanna have fun tonight?" Nate gulped, he could feel his pants tighten as his dick hardened.

"What kind of fun?" he stammered. He desperately hoped she meant what he thought she meant, because now that the sexual tension had been pointed out to him,he could feel it to, and he needed to screw her in the worst way possible.

"Going back to your place and screwing each other," she purred in his ear.

"Y-y-yes," he stuttered getting off his stool then pulling her off hers and into his arms. The moment she was close enough he fused their mouths together kissing her senseless. Sophie felt her knees go weak at the kiss and she moaned. As she opened her mouth, Nate's tongue slid in and began doing a sensual dance with hers.

"Oh, Nate," she moaned.

"My place?" he asked pulling back just far enough to speak.

"Your place," she replied breathlessly. Nodding he hurried to the door Sophie following right behind him. XXXX

The moment they'd reached Nate's bedroom he began stripping Sophie out of her clothes while she did the same to him. Gently pushing on her shoulders, Nate silently told her to lie back on the bed. Complying Sophie smiled up at him as shecrooked her finger at him. She was naked in front of him and Nate was appreciating the view.

"You're so beautiful," he breathed kissing her senseless. His mouth and hands traveled down her body stopping at her breasts. He alternated between squeezing them and pinching her nipples and sucking and licking them.

"Oh, Nate, more," she whimpered arching up into his warm wet mouth. Smiling he ran his teeth across her nipple delighting in the moan of pleasure she gave. They continued to touch, lick, andkiss every part of each others bodies. Finally neither of them could take it anymore.

"Nate, I need you," Sophie panted as he hovered above her.

"I need you to. Are you sure?" Nate checked. Sophie nodded wordlessly, she was too aroused to speak. Slowly Nate shifted and slid inside her. Both of them moaned at him feeling her. Her warm wet heat nearly made Nate come right then and their. Making a concentrated effort he forced his body to obey him as he began thrusting in and out.

"You feel so fuckin good. So warm and wet," he crooned against her skin.

"Harder, faster," she ordered.

"As you wish," Nate replied speeding up. The end came much too quickly for either of their liking and they came simultaneously screaming others names. They collapsed in a tangled heap of limbs. Both of them smiling at each other knowing the rest of the team was right, they definitely needed to screw. Now that they had they planned on doing it as much as possible.

TBC?


End file.
